Four Steps: Hercules and Odette
by hpfreak1227
Summary: There are four steps to love. 1. Flirtation, 2. Realization, 3. Heartbreak, and 4. Happily Ever After. Will Odette and Hercules make it through those steps? CROSSOVER Please read and review! My first fanfic!


A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. They belong to Nest and Disney respectively. Read and review please!!!

It was the last day of the spring season, and for Odette that meant it was the last day of freedom. For the past 16 years of her life she had spent her summers at the Castle Rochester. It was a perfectly fine one too; except for the fact it housed him, or as everyone else knew him, Prince Derek. She didn't much care for the Prince as he and his best friend Bromley had tortured her every single summer. What made that even worse was that the only reason they spent their summers together was so they would fall in love. _As if_, Odette thought to herself as she looked at the calendar that had the next day marked with a giant sad face. _Why does my father insist on my marrying the Prince? He's just too….SELFISH! _She thought as she absentmindedly combed her hair. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Odette called, not taking her eyes off the mirror. It was her father. "Oh no, don't tell me we're leaving early for Castle Rochester!" He had a grin on his face that she didn't particularly like.

"Why no dearest, we're headed to Greece!" He grinned broadly at the pleasantly shocked face of his one and only daughter. _Greece_, she thought as her father went out the door, _What an adventure that will be!_

Hercules had been training with Phil for the past two years. He was now nearing the age of 18 and he hadn't quite gotten rid of his scrawny exterior. He wasn't ugly, in fact he was rather good looking and had the nymphs chasing after him, much to the chagrin of Phil.

"Herc get your head back into training, the Adonis Cup is in TWO WEEKS!" A rather red faced satyr yelled at him.

"Sorry Phil," Hercules said as he went back to benching the two Corinthian columns his trainer had dug up for him.

It seemed only yesterday he, and his trusty steed Pegasus, had made the journey to Hero's Island. In fact Hercules hadn't expected Phil to actually take him under his wing. It might've helped that he was a demi-god, and not only that, he was also the son of Zeus and Hera. Yes, _that _Zeus and Hera.

For the past few weeks Hercules had been non-stop training for the Adonis Cup. The Adonis Cup was a tournament in which all manner of young men throughout Greece would compete for sport and the glory of being crowned best in the nation. Phil and Hercules hoped it would give him the recognition he needed to become a full god again. Hercules was so focused in his training he didn't even really give notice to the advances the said nymphs had been giving him.

Odette hadn't been this excited since she had destroyed Derek and Bromley's tree fort back when they were twelve. Four whole weeks without Derek, why that was a dream come true. She hadn't really questioned her father why they were going to Greece, and she didn't really care. The only things she had heard about Greece were about the white sand, pristine ocean, and HOT boys. As a girl of 16 she felt she was entitled to the shameless flirting the commoners were used to. Halfway through the trip her curiosity got the better of her.

"Father, why exactly are we going to Greece?"

"Well Odette, as a king I have royal duties I must follow. This trip is one of those duties. We are to make our appearance at the Adonis Cup as part of keeping up our peace with Greece." At that last line he chuckled to himself, for he had rhymed.

"Oh well that sounds interesting," She said. _Very interesting_, she thought. Odette was no dummy and she had read up on her ancient Greek history. The Adonis Cup was a tournament between the athletic men of Greece. And not only were they athletic men, but men and boys from the ages of 16-29, all of which were the perfect marrying age for her. Not only were they near her age, a circumstance of the Adonis Cup was that you had to be of royal blood to enter. _Perfect_, she thought as she saw the mountains of Greece as they neared their destination.

**Next time on Four Steps: Odette and Hercules….**

Hercules and Odette meet for the first time.

The Adonis Cup is underway.

And Odette can barely keep her head on straight from all the tanned _Adonis' _(lol) present.

_**Odette**_: I'm not that much of an airhead!

_**Derek**_: Oh yes you are. Hey Odette….

_**Odette**_: What?!

_**Derek**_**:** There goes Taylor Lautner… and it's raining… and his shirt is off.

_**Odette**_: *Drool* O.o

_**Derek**_: See!

_**Hpfreak1227**_: Yeah yeah, Taylor Lautner *Drool* 3

**Please continue to read then review!!!**


End file.
